Once Upon a Pirate
by ADropofBloodandSnow
Summary: Emma is kidnapped by Blackbeard the Pirate and there is only one man who can save her. Will she finally let him in. Or will her walls keep her feelings hidden away...? Rated M/MA for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Swept Away

Storybrooke  
Emma Swan sat at her desk in the station, head resting in her hands. She never expected the notorious pirate Captain Killian "Hook" Jones to give two shits about what happened to her, so when he saved her from from Cora it sort of spun her for a loop. She used to think she was the type of person who knew what she wanted from life, but now that the blasted Captain decided to saunter into her life she wasn't sure anymore.

On several occasions Emma had been snapped out of her daydreams, by her room-mate or son coming to ask her to lunch or if she was going to come home that night and it was starting to get harder to hid the fact that she sort of liked the idea of being a rebel, and that sailing away with Hook was actually and inviting thought.

The sound of heels on the granite floor was what brought her out of her daydream this time and sooner than she would have liked she was face to face with the Mayor and her sweet smelling perfume tickled her nose.

"Sleeping on the job?" Regina asked rather coldly... it had been more of a statement than a question and Emma could hear the tutting in her voice as a smirk curled the corner of her blood red lips.

"Don't answer that...I can see you formulating some sort of lie in your head anyway, I really just came to drop off this...it just needs to be filed." the folder was blank so Emma would have had to open it to see what it was about, but she refused to do so with Regina standing over her like a mother scolding a child. She nodded and placed the folder on her desk and waited for the brunette to leave. As Regina went to comply she turned sharply and looked back at the blond and a sneer pulled at her facial features and she finally made her way back out of the station.

When she was gone Emma took a much needed deep breath, the mayor's distinct apple sent lingering in the station much longer than she would have like and she shook her head to clear it from the haze it seemed to cause. She flipped open the file and tilted her head, slightly confused at what she was looking at. She frowned and closed the file and got up and went to the cabinet and put the folder where it needed to go. Regina was good and she knew how to play dirty... and for Emma that was a very low blow. She quickly finished up at the station and headed out... next stop Granny's.

The Queen Anne's Revenge  
Emma's eyes fluttered open...the sounds of chatter and laughter filled her ears. She frowned as the dim light that lit the room burned her eyes as she blinked to let them adjust and she groaned when she went to get up, her body feeling like it had been hit by a Mack truck.

"Well it's good to see you awake... thought you might have been cursed" a voice said on her left and Emma's head slowly turned so it's owner was now in her sight of vision. It seemed to come from a lovely raven haired young woman sitting in the corner watching her, and Emma realized she was in some sort of lavish room and she wondered where she was.

"Where exactly am I?" Emma said her voice crackling dryly in her throat. The other woman tilted her head before standing up and walking over toward the sheriff.

"You are on the Queen Anne's Revenge..." She replied coolly as if Emma should have known that. It took Emma a moment to realized where she had heard that name before and it actually sent shivers down her spin.

"Ok... but if that's the case how did I get here...?" Emma questioned. The last place she remembered being was at Ganny's getting dinner, before heading home, then there was a huge gap where she didn't recal much of anything and it started hurting her head. Emma was starting to panic not really sure what was happening, but she wasn't a fan of not being in some sort of control. When she finally managed to get to her feet she noticed someone watching from the door way. She suddenly felt like she was in big trouble as the boat pitched and she fell back onto the bed.

To be continued

**Author's Note: Ok yes I know Blackbeard is a historical figure but for those who don't know that and assume this is a crossover it's not... just a heads up to the people that aren't into following history and such.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Revenge

The Queen Anne's Revenge

Emma stumbled to her feet again as the boat pitched in the other direction. She looked back at the figure standing in the door way her eyes still trying to adjust to the light filtering into the room. The stench of stale rum reached her nose she closed her eyes to keep herself from getting dizzy from the smell. She leaned against the wall behind her and repeated her question.

"How did I get here...?" she asked again her eye broe arching as she waited for a reply. She could feel the figure before her smirk as he sauntered closer. His walked reminded her so much of the man she loved to hate, and it almost made her sick to her stomach how much the walk was the same.

"Leave us..." he said a small drawl in his voice. He watched the young woman nod her head and leave the cabin before turning back to Emma.

"My name is Captain Edward Teach, but my crew tends to call me Blackbeard..." Emma noticed the name was very fitting due to his long thick, black beard and she tried not to laugh at how obvious the name was.

"Emma Swan, most of my friends call me Sheriff" She said trying not to show how unnerved she was by his presence.

"Well Emma Swan... it's a pleasure to meet you." he said his voice oozed with a cockiness that she had to figure all pirates had because she knew one other whom acted the same way.

"Nice to meet you as well Captain..." Emma replied as she politely nodded her head. They stared each other, sizing one another up, Emma wasn't going to stick around if she had a choice, and she knew the Captain wasn't going to let her go willingly.

Storybrooke.  
When Emma hadn't come home that night and didn't answer her phone, Mary Margaret was starting to worry like any good friend and mother would. She decided that she would go to the station and check to see if Emma was there and maybe just for got to charge her phone and it died and she lost track of time.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret called out as she pushed open the doors to the station and when she got no answer she decided to go back and check to see if she was still there. The pixie haired woman frowned when Emma was no where to be found and the blond's cell was found on her desk still charging. Emma never left her phone behind and if she did she still managed to call and say where she was and if she would be home. When she turned to head to Granny's she bumped the desk and a few files fell to the ground along with a piece of yellowed parchment.

The brunette picked everything up, setting the folders back on the desk before opening the folded paper. What was written there made her eyes go wide and a frown flashed across her features as she stormed out of the station and into the streets. If anything happened to her daughter, the people who cause the damage, would suffer.

**Next up on Once Upon a Pirate**  
**Killian is confronted by Mary Margaret and has a lot of explaining to do and back on the Queen Anne's Revenge Emma is plotting her escape.**

_**Authors Note: Thanks so much for the positive response I have gotten on chapter 1. That means a lot since this is my first fanfic. Thank you to everyone who has read and showed and interest.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Your Fault Captain

Storybrooke  
Mary Margret skipped Granny's all together and headed straight to the docks. She knew exactly where to find the man she felt was responsible for her daughters disappearance and she wasn't going to wait for him to find her. She stormed on to his ship not caring she wasn't invited and she slammed into his cabin dumping him off his cot.

"You bastard!" She cried out grabbing his cutlass from it's place against the wall and placed it at his throat. " It's your fault... "

"Whoa there princess I have no idea what your talking about..." he said trying to protest, but the point of his own sword dug painfully into were his neck met his shoulder and he tried to back up a bit, but she was persistent He finally managed to pick himself up of the floor of his cabin and settled down on his cot after righting it.

"Now... tell me what you are accusing me of and we can talk about this in a civil manner." he said as if the sword was pointed at someone else. Mary Margaret hesitated before slowly putting the cutlass down.

"You have no clue what's happened do you...?" The woman asked him and he carefully shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. She pulled the parchment out of her coat pocket and thew it at him. Killian took the folded paper and opened it. He frowned after reading and looked back her, his blue eyes sparkling. Now he was in an interesting predicament... and wasn't exactly sure how to handle it.

The Queen Anne's Revenge  
Emma didn't even think twice before she was attempting to rush past him. This was the last place she wanted to be and this might be her only chance to get away. Blackbeard knew Emma was going to try and run the moment he laid eyes on her. He wasn't going to let that happen because she was the key to his ultimate plan. She would be the reason it all fell together and in the end she would be the reason for that bloody captain's ultimate demise.  
He managed to grab her arm as she rushed by and he pulled her to him. She fought like and woman would but he over powered her putting her up against the wall. When she still faught he pressed himself against her pinning her arms over her head, one of his knees resting between her legs.

"So I assume you are wondering why you are here...?" Blackbeard said looking back at her his face only inches from hers and she closed her eyes fore a moment once again trying to keep from getting intoxicated by the stale stench of rum on his breath. When she opened them again he seemed to be even closer and she staid silent not trusting herself to speak. He was trying to read her, but he found it rather difficult because the blond was very shielded and it didn't help he found her beauty rather distracting.

"So you aren't even curious as to why I bought you here? You did seem eager to know how you got here I would have thought you would want to know why too." he had leaned closer, lips now brushing her earlobe and her breath hitched in her chest catching in her throat as she let out a shuttering breath. He smiled at her reaction, he would make her beg for mercy and he would enjoy every moment of it.

**Next up  
Killian must make a choice and still has a lot to answer, Mary Margaret makes a deal and Emma fights off lusty advances  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reality of it All

Storybrooke

Mary Margaret began tapping her foot as she waited for Hook to tell her what the hell was going on. Her daughter was missing and she was still sure he had something to do with it, even if she couldn't figure out how he was involved.

"You still haven't explained anything to me..." She said crossly the cutlass still in her hand ready to make him bleed if she wanted it to. " So I ask again... Who is Blackbeard and why has he taken Emma?" She demanded her eyes cold as ice it was strange to see her like this.

"Let's just say I had an encounter with Blackbeard when I still had two hands, and sort of had a fling with his daughter, and he wants to see me dead." Hook said finally looking her in the eye. The pixie like woman was scary when she was mad.

"Well then since Blackbeard seems to be looking for you... You are going to go get my daughter back." Mary Margaret wasn't kidding and the seriousness of it all slowly sunk in and Hook didn't look very happy about it.

"Why on earth would I even consider doing that? I saved her from Cora once why would I risk all that I am, to do it again?" He asked looking back at her... his eyes filled with a bit of rage because she even thought to suggest a thing like that. There was a bit of silent communication between the two of them, before he finally stood up and frowned.

"What would I get from helping you? Other than a clear consiance? " he snapped, finally getting the best of Mary Margaret pushing her back against the wall. She knew exactly what would get him in gear.

"Because you love her...Don't think you can hide the way you look at her... It's the same way Charming looks at me.. I am not dumb Captain and because of that if you rescued her again she might actually see you in a different light..." She looked back at him waiting for a smart ass remark, but it never came, that's how she knew the comment hit home.

The Queen Anne's Revenge

Emma cursed herself for being taken off guard when Blackbeard pinned her against the wall, her mind on other things, and her breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes to regain her composer. She also cursed herself for letting her mind wander to Hook... It was probably his fault she was in this predicament in the first place. For a split second she almost thought she was back on the Jolly Roger, but Blackbeard's sickly sweet voice quickly brought her out of her thoughts.

"Now lass if you promise you won't run I will let you go..." He hissed leaning close to her ear. Emma nodded, but her plan was very clear in her mind, and as soon as he moved back and there was enough space between them her knee came up, connecting with his groin.

The groan that issued from the pirates mouth was a satisfying sound to Emma's ears. She pushed him to the ground as he slumped holding himself in pain and leaned over him.

"I won't run... but don't you ever put your fucking hands on me again!" Emma knew there would be repercussions for her actions, but kneeing him felt SO good.

**Up next: Hook comes to terms with his love for Emma, and Emma finds herself in a jam.**

**Author's Note: Ok got a review on this chapter mentioning Rape... Not going to happen... Topic is to close to home... so even if it's something that would probably happen I worded my story the way I did for a reason... and as for Emma getting taken of guard... there is a reason for that too.**


	5. Chapter 5 Rough Waters Ahead

Storybrooke

Hook was never one to be rendered speechless and for some reason words seemed to fail him. He never fully came to terms with how he felt about Emma and the shock of the truth seemed to catch him off guard. He glanced at Mary Margaret trying to figure out what he was going to say next.

"Suppose you are right? Suppose I do have feelings for your daughter...I don't ever see her returning the favor." Hook finally said looking back at the woman in front of him. His face showed only a little concern about the situaton at hand. He kept telling himself he could get over the raging beauty of Emma Swan, but the more he tried the harder in became.

"Besides it's not like you and Charming are all for your daughter dating a pirate any way. I think I will pass... sorry I don't feel like dying for the cause. " Hooks eyes flashed as part of him told a different story, but it quickly vanished

"I will let you have one hastle and parent free night to get to know her if you get her back. If all goes well and she wants to continue working on a relationship with you she can... but fair warning... If my daughter ever gets hurt because of you... I... will... kill... you." Mary Margaret said with narrowed eyes. Even after twenty-eight years of not knowing their daughter was ok... or even knowing who they were she was going to protect one of the things she loved the most.

The Queen Anne's Revenge

"You seem to have forgotten where you are dear... this here is my ship" Blackbeard snapped as he grabbed Emma by the arm. His eyes were cold and the seemed to bore a hole into her. He slowly backed her into the wall, every move he made manacing and intimidating. When he felt like he could walk again, he drug her out of the room and to the brig sliding the shackles around her wrists as she struggled .

"No one is coming to save you... your beloved pirate... he's going to die by my blade." With that Blackbeard left Emma to her thoughts. She stopped pulling when her wrists were sore, swollen and bloody...

"Damn you Jones...!" She cursed under her breath as she finally sat down on the small wooden cot next to her.


End file.
